Big Nose
by Raven Sky Costello
Summary: Rose decides to poke at the Doctor's nose. I wonder what the consequences will be? Read and find out! One shot! 9DRROSE please R&R!


Big Nose

Rose leaned into the Doctor, content in her surroundings. For once, she had managed to get the Doctor to agree to relax in front of the telly. He'd even had beans on toast.

The Doctor sighed, "Ah, Rose. You humans and your relaxing nights in, eh?" Rose could tell that he would rather be saving some planet or overthrowing another corrupt government, but she was glad that as least he was hers for the moment.

"Well, if a certain _Time Lord _hadn't blown up the main factory's reactor on Tripendall, and singed my skirt, you wouldn't be in this mess, would you?" Rose asked, still slightly freaked by the events of that day.

The Doctor's reply was to laugh quietly to himself. "It's not funny!" Rose exclaimed. "That was my best skirt!"

She removed herself from his shoulder and relaxed into the arm of a two-seater the TARDIS had found for them. She saw a look of disappointment in his eyes but ignored it. Instead she stretched her legs across his.

They sat like that for about ten minutes, with the Doctor's hands resting on her leg, just watching some re-run of 'Afterlife'. She looked up at him and saw his facial profile from the side, more obvious than normal, thanks to the lamp situated on the Doctor's left. Because of this she could see just how big his nose was, as well as the deep wrinkles etched into his face from years of experience.

This was the man that she was in love with. She felt a sudden urge to kiss his nose, just to show him it wasn't as bad as he thought, but instead she poked at it.

The Doctor pretended not to notice but when she continued for another two minutes, he reached up for her hand and held it still.

"Oi! Do you mind poking my nose?"

"But its _so big!_" She said in a whiny voice, bringing the other hand up to carry on poking.

"Hey! Stop insulting my nose! It's not that big!" The Doctor replied, slightly disgruntled.

"It is so that big! It's really really really big!" She said, winding him up. Then in an undertone:

"Part of what I love about you, too!" The Doctor, hearing this turned a violent shade of maroon, and pretended not to notice.

"Right! That's it! Your asking for it Rose Tyler!" The Doctor said, a mischievous smile reaching his eyes.

Within seconds the Doctor had her pinned to the couch and was tickling her ferociously. Rose kicked against him and squirmed under his touch.

"Geroff, Doctor! Leave me be!" Rose cried, between bouts of laughter.

"Not until you say sorry to my nose!" He replied, applying more force to her neck, which he had found was a particular weak spot of hers. He was also trying to remain a mate, instead of allowing his urge to kiss her to take over him. She'd probably freak if she knew a 900-year-old was in love with her. Never mind the alien bit.

"Aww, I'm sorry Mr. Big Nose! Now GEROFF!" Rose apologized, suddenly trying to push the Doctor off her.

He relaxed, though he was still next to her, half on top of her.

Rose caught her breath back, suddenly caught in the moment.

She knew things wouldn't work out the way she wanted, but she loved he way they were then, the pressure of him half lying on top of her. She just loved him.

They lay like that for no more than five minutes, though both wished they could stay like that for an eternity. Then the Doctor spoke up.

"Mr. Big Nose still doesn't forgive you. You hurt him!" He whispered, in a joke-ish manner, looking Rose in the eye. As he looked, he saw a spark as an idea came to her. Oh god, he thought, what've I let myself in for now then?

"Well, I guess I'll just have to apologize properly then won't I?" She replied, half daring, half willing herself to do it. Then she leant closer to the Doctor, as his eyes followed hers. She placed a small, delicate kiss on the tip of his nose, then pulled back, watching his expression.

Inside, he almost exploded with joy, but at the same time regret. What would she do if he kissed her properly?

He dared himself to find out.

He leant in, ever so slowly, his eyes only leaving hers long enough for him to glance at her lips. Rose's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do, but he also saw a spark of desire in them. He leant in so there was the barest wisp of her perfume between them, then closed the gap, eyes closing.

Rose was so elated that it took her a moment to respond to his kiss. When she did it was as if everything that had been building up was finally done. It was as though every adventure from being spat on by the Moxx of Balhoun to hanging off a barrage balloon with a union jack on her chest in an air raid had built up to this one moment in time.

When they pulled apart, all they could do was look at each other, with looks of pure love in their eyes. They huddled closer together, feeling each others warmth, and when the Doctor whispered something in her ear, all Rose could do was laugh and kiss him some more.

"I think my nose will forgive you... if you do that again."

xXxXxXx

A/N Don't know where this came from, just bored I suppose! Please R&R!


End file.
